


Chicken Nuggets, Tears, and Horny Hours

by LazyLockdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Spice, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLockdown/pseuds/LazyLockdown
Summary: My first fanfic ever, constructive criticism is welcome!I don't know how to do summaries, give it a try!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Chicken Nuggets, Tears, and Horny Hours

Kiyoomi awoke to hands shaking his very being, he’s never been a deep sleeper. He whipped his head around to see a very cute Atsumu, his bangs plastered across his forehead. His doe-like eyes wide and wanting. 

“I want chicken nuggets,” Atsumu said, his voice soft. 

Kiyoomi’s heart skipped a beat, however, he was very tired and grumbled a no in response. 

“Please, Omi-kun!” 

Kiyoomi shifted to his side in order to grab his phone off of the nightstand where it laid. He adjusted his gaze to the bright light emanating from the device only to read a bold 2:07 AM. 

“‘Tsumu, it’s two in the morning,” Kiyoomi said in a deep voice laced with tiredness. 

Kiyoomi felt a pair of eyes on him.

“Why are you staring at me,” Kiyoomi said, more of a statement than a question. 

Atsumu’s face flushed and he covered his face with their shared blanket. 

Atsumu heard a deep, throaty chuckle escape from Kiyoomi’s mouth, only for the covers to be lifted from his face and a kiss be pressed against his forehead. 

“Yer awfully affectionate in the mornin’, I should start doin’ this more oft’n.” Atsumu giggled. 

Kiyoomi smiled softly at his adorable boyfriend who now laid on his chest. 

“I want chicken nuggets now,” Atsumu demanded, shocking Kiyoomi for a brief moment. 

“‘Tsumu, it’s two in the morning and I’m not obliged to listen to you,” Kiyoomi said, his demeanor changing just as quickly as Atsumu’s. 

Kiyoomi closed his eyes in hopes of resuming his slumber until he heard soft sobs escaping from the man who laid on his chest. Kiyoomi instantly sat up, pulling Atsumu closer to him and rubbing his back in a comforting manner, his chest aching at the sight of his crying Atsumu. 

“What’s wrong, sugar?” Kiyoomi asked softly, continuing to rub Atsumu’s back. 

“Yer so mean Omi! I just wanted chicken nuggets-” he broke out into another fit of sobs. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened in shock at the reason behind his crying. 

That’s when it hit him, he had completely forgotten that Atsumu was taking medications to help his ADHD, the ADHD medication was a brand new formula in which the doctor had stated that Atsumu would experience mood swings, sudden cravings, aggression, and so forth. 

Kiyoomi mentally slapped himself for forgetting something so crucial. 

“I’m sorry, sugar, I’ll get you some, alright?” Kiyoomi asked, cupping Atsumu’s face only to feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of his tear-stained cheeks, glassy eyes, clumped eyelashes, and a blush that crossed over the bridge of his nose, accompanying his freckles. 

He was a beautiful crier, Kiyoomi’s face darkened at the places his mind went. 

“Okay, Omi-kun, ‘m sorry, these meds have been makin’ me feel kinda funky.” Atsumu apologized, his eyes beginning to fill once more. 

Kiyoomi shushed him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he continued rubbing his back. 

“Sugar, I’m gonna go get you those chicken nuggets now,” Kiyoomi whispered to the man who lay against his chest. 

Kiyoomi shrugged the man off of him and gently laid his head, pecking his forehead before slipping into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, grabbing his keys, Kiyoomi left to get Atsumu chicken nuggets. 

half an hour later

Kiyoomi opened the door to their apartment, one hand held a bag of chicken nuggets. He closed the door behind him and made his way to their bedroom, softly opening the door. 

“Omi, yer here!” Atsumu beamed. 

Something visceral coursed through Kiyoomi at the sight of his boyfriend in his jersey. Atsumu must have noticed him staring. 

“‘M sorry, Omi, I missed ya so I put on yer jersey since it smells like you,” Atsumu explained, his face flushing once more. 

“That’s fine, sugar, I missed you too, and I got your chicken nuggets.” Kiyoomi smiled, raising the bag that resided in his hand. 

Atsumu smiled, that bright, beautiful smile of his. 

Kiyoomi made his way to their bed, he deeply disliked the concept of eating in the same place they slept, he chose to make an exception for Atsumu.   
Kiyoomi handed Atsumu the bag. 

“Thank ya, Omi!” Atsumu beamed, Kiyoomi returned the smile and sat in their bed. Atsumu shifted from under their blanket and Kiyoomi had to do everything in his power not to pin Atsumu down.

There sat Atsumu, eating his chicken nuggets, in his MSBY jersey, wearing black thigh high socks that hugged his beautiful legs perfectly. 

“Sugar, why are you wearing those?” Kiyoomi gestured to Atsumu’s thigh highs. 

“I felt bad earlier, so I changed into these, and I may or may not have been horny and prepared myself for ya,” Atsumu said, blushing furiously as he turned around to expose his beautiful ass. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t help it, he instantly pounced on top of Atsumu. 

Atsumu let out a yelp. 

“Sorry, sugar but I can’t help myself, hope you finished those chicken nuggets,” Kiyoomi said.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fic ever, hopefully, it wasn't that trash.  
> I genuinely suck so I'd appreciate some ways to improve my writing!  
> Feel free to leave prompts that I can use for future SakuAtsu br!


End file.
